Sellainen oli Roy Mustang luonteeltaan
by Kizu-89
Summary: Royn suhteista muihibn ja tuon luonteesta Shonen ai Roy x Ed ja Roy X Maes


Kyseessä on kirjoitustaidon tunneille tekemäni kirjoitelma josta sain sitten 4 (1-5) asteikolla, ajattelin jakaa tämän täälläkin kun kerran oli niin hyvää tekstiä, vaikka enhän tässä tarinassa omistakaan muuta kuin kirjoitus tyylini. Testasin mitä opettajamme sietää kaverini kanssa ja tulos on sitten tämä XD ja nelonen ei ole ollenkaan paha juttu.

Aikaa meni … kuutisen tuntia paperille käsin kirjoittaessa ja koneelle siirtäessä noin kaksi tuntia. XD

Sanoja: 2151 kappaletta

Varoitukset homofobiset varokoot, seuraavassa ficissä puhutaan miesten välisestä rakkaudesta

Sellainen Roy Mustang oli luonteeltaan

Koko hänen elämänsä oli ollut sarja taisteluita; ensin hänet oli hylätty pikkuisena vauvana ilotalon rappusille. Hänet oli kuitenkin pelastettu kylmästä maailmasta rehevän ilotalon pitäjän voimin.

Tässä ympäristössä hän varttui oppien näkemään ihmisten naamioiden taakse. Nuoreksi mieheksi vartuttuaan hän meni opiskelemaan alkemiaa, haluten auttaa ihmisiä. Alkemisti palvele kansaasi.

Hän sai opiskella kovasti pärjätäkseen ankaran opettajansa suosiollisessa, tai vähemmän suosiollisessa opetuksessa. Miehen opettaja kuitenkin kuoli, juuri ennen kuin paljasti tuolle salaisuutensa ja silloin hän sai tietää että opettaja Hawkeyellä oli tytär.

Hautajaisten järjestäminen oli kaikki, mitä oppilas, Roy pystyi tekemään. "Voinko luottaa sinulle selkäni?" Tyttö kysyi saatuaan kuulla Royn kunnianhimoisesta haaveesta auttaa maataan. Tästä alkoi tulialkemistin tarina.

Valtion alkemistiksi pääsemisensä jälkeen hän joutui heti sotaan, nuorena ja kokemattomana. Ensimmäisten kymmenen tapponsa jälkeen mies ei voinut muuta kuin oksentaa palaneen lihan hajun käydessä hänen sieraimiinsa.

Öisin painajaiset ja päänsärky piti Royn hereillä, ainakin yhtä hyvin kuin haavoittuneiden valitus. Tavalliset sotilaat välttelivät häntä, ja useimmiten mies istuikin yksin nuotiolla, tuijottaen liekkeihin.

Siitä Maes Hughes hänet sitten löysi, akatemia-aikaisen rakkautensa, jota tuo oli loukannut silloin, mutta jonka kanssa hänen välinsä olivat suorastaan veljelliset. Maes ei olisi koskaan voinut kutsua Royta hirviöksi, kuten niin monet muut.

"Hei Roy!" Maes tervehti häntä aina yhtä pirteästi. "Hei" Oli silloin Royn nyrpeähkö vastaus.

"Sinä olet muuttunut..." Maes totesi ja hetken he katselivat toisiaan.

"Niin sinäkin. Meillä molemmilla on tappajansilmät." Roy sanoi ja Maes oli kerrankin hetken aikaa hiljaa. Maes oli nähnyt radikaalejakin muutoksia, mutta hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut, että hänen Roynsa, se hellä, rakastava ja kovin mustavalkoisesti ajatteleva ystävänsä muuttuisi sulkeutuneeksi, tympiintyneen oloiseksi tappajaksi.

Silloin Maes Hughes päätti, että tekisi kaikkensa pitääkseen Royn onnellisena ja auttaisi tuota tavoitteissaan.

Sodan loputtua juhlassa tarkkasilmäinen mies huomasi Royn silmissä palon muuttaa maata, mutta se ei onnistuisi Royn arvoasemalla.

"Olisi hyvä katsella tuolta..." Roy sanoi lopuksi katsoen heidän johtajansa, Führer King Bradleyn ohi, tulevaisuuteen.

"Autan sinua alhaalta päin, mutta tulet tarvitsemaan muitakin tukijoita." Maes sanoi hymyillen.

"Hei Mustang, kiitos että pidit meidät hengissä!" Eräs hänen sotilastoverinsa sanoi kun he pakkasivat tavaroitaan.

"En minä tehnyt mitään niin ylevää..." Roy vastasi hämmästyneenä ja jotenkin surullisena kiitokseen.

"Silti juuri sinun ansioistasi me heikommat saimme elää, kaikki olemme elossa juuri siksi että sinä hoidit tehtäväsi." Mies sanoo ja taputtaa noloa Royta olkapäälle.

"Kiitos että selvisitte." Roy sanoo ottaessaan laukkunsa ja lähtiessään kohti East Cityä, jonne hänet on komennettu työskentelemään.

East Cityssä kapteenina tulialkemisti sai koota ryhmänsä ensimmäisen kerran. Jean Havoc, akatemiasta suoraan sotaan joutunut hänkin, on ketjupolttaja, pirteä ja epäonninen naisten kanssa. Hänet Roy kuitenkin valitsi, koska tarvitaan henkilö, joka saa asiat hoidettua ilman valvontaa, luotettavasti.

Sen sijaan Kain, joka tuli yliopiston puolelta oli ekspertti kaikenlaisten radiolaitteiden käytössä. Nuori mies oli jotakuinkin viaton.

Breda on tiimin taktikoija, suunnittelee päässään nopeasti taisteluiden lopputuloksia ja nauraen hakkaa kaikki strategia peleissä. Hän pelkää koiria ja rakastaa ruokaa mikä saa hänet huolehtimaan myös muiden ruuan saannista.

Vato on suorastaan kävelevä tietosanakirja, mitä ikinä kysytkään, hän osaa kertoa siitä nippeli tiedot. Vato ei ole enää yhtä nuori kuin muut ja käyttäytyy kaikkein arvokkaimmin koko porukasta.

Riza Hawkeye on Alkemistiopettajan Hawkeyen tytär, jonka Roy kutsui mukaansa. Nainen ei koskaan erehdy maalista ja onkin siksi saanut liikanimen "Haukansilmä"

"Haluan että ryhdyt henkivartijakseni. Silloin pääset selkäni taakse ja jos koskaan poikkean tavoitteistani, jos tulen samanlaiseksi kuin he joita vihaan... Annan sinulle käskyn ampua minut, Nyt ja tässä." Roy sanoi katsoen naista silmiin.

"Hyvä on Sir!" Hawkeye sanoo ja nostaa kätensä armeijan tervehdykseen.

"Kahden kesken kutsu minua Royksi, koska olemme kuin veli ja sisar..." Roy pyytää ja ensimmäistä kertaa Riza Hawkeye on saanut perheen, veljen, joka ei vain tunnu löytävän onneaan kenenkään kanssa.

Edward Elric tupsahti koko tiimin elämään kuin puolivahingossa päätyessään valtionalkemistiksi 12-vuotiaana. Edward, veljensä Alphonsen kanssa muutti tiimin vahvuutta, sillä oli ennen kuulumatonta, että kaksi valtionalkemistia oli samassa tiimissä.

Roy huomasi heti Edwardin silmissä tulen, jota hän itse niin taitavasti kontrolloi. Nuoren miehen naamioimattomat tunteet herättivät nopeasti silloin jo luutnantiksi ylenneen Mustangin kiinnostuksen.

Kaikki kävi niin kovin nopeasti ja vain tarkimmat silmät huomasivat, kuinka katse tummissa silmissä pehmeni, kunnes tappajan silmät saattoi nähdä vain silloin, kun mies oli vihainen.

Roy ja Edward tappelivat aina, solvauksia toisilleen suoltaen, eikä kukaan muu kuin Maes hymyillyt tietävästi, kun Roy valitti toisen aikaansaamista tuhoista milloin missäkin kaupungissa. Tuo hymy jäi Roylta aina huomaamatta ja pikkuhiljaa Maes lakkasi olemasta hänen elämänsä suurin rakkaus.

Roy ei kyennyt sanomaan, että rakasti suoraan, vaan hän yritti aina ilmaista sen tekemällä kaikkensa tunteidensa kohteen puolesta. Hän ei osannut sanoa sitä, ettei häneen sattuisi. Maesin kuoleman jälkeen kaikki kyllä huomasivat, kuinka paljon mies oli Roylle merkinnyt. Silloin hänen koko elämänsä päälle oli tullut sadepilviä.

Maes oli akatemiassa Royn huonekaveri ja siellä Roy tuohon tutustui, ystävystyi ja lopulta rakastui. Totta kai se oli nuorelle miehelle kiusallista, mutta Maes teki asioista vieläkin kiusallisempia, koska tuolla ei ollut minkäänlaista omantilan kunnioitusta.

Ei sillä, että Roy olisi ollut ujo, mutta hän pisti rajan siihen, kun toinen olisi tullut samaan suihkuun. Roy tiesi että olisi paljastanut itsensä heti... Lopulta hän paljastui kun Maes tavalliseen tapaansa tunkeutui hänen omantilansa alueelle, kutittaen Royn naurusta puolikuoliaaksi.

Toisen maatessa hänen päällään ja nauraessa hänen olkapäähänsä Royn sydän löi kovaa ja tuo tajusi punastuen, että Maesin reisi oli hänen jalkojensa välissä, painaen tiedätte-kyllä-mitä. Roy pelkäsi hirvittävästi menettävänsä Maesin, mutta tuo vain hymyili ja nojasi niin että pystyi siirtämään kätensä Royn hiuksiin...

"Pidät minusta, eikö niin?" Maes kysyi ja Roy ei kyennyt kuin nyökkäämään kauhultaan.

"Jos haluat, voimme kokeilla mihin tämä johtaa." Maes sanoi ja Roy ei melkein voinut uskoa, kuinka hyvin hänelle olikaan käynyt. Oli kuin jokainen auringonsäde ja tulen lieska maailmassa olisi häntä lämmittänyt. Se oli ensirakkauden tuli, joka ei palanutkaan ikuisesti.

Se oli Riza, joka potki masentuneen Mustangin liikkeelle kuukauden ajan, ennen kuin Edward tuli taas osaksi hänen elämäänsä riehuen tiensä toimiston ovesta sisään pamauttaen oven selälleen ja heittäen miehelle raporttinsa, jonka lukeminen oli itsessään taidetta.

Roy tunsi suurta lohtua Edwardin olemassa olosta. Oli totta että, että Edward ei ollut ulkonäöltään, luonteeltaan tai iältään lähellä Maesia, mutta ehkä se oli jopa parempi niin.

Olisi saattanut olla liian tuskallista Roylle kurottaa kätensä jonkun Maesin kaltaisen puoleen. Oli kuin jos se kaikki kaunis ensimmäisestä kerrasta olisi palannut, kutitellut häntä mahasta kuin Maesin käsin ja sen jälkeen sulkenut hänet syleilyynsä hellästi. Se sai hänet katselemaan ulos aurinkoon ja haaveilemaan jostain minkä Maes oli hänelle antanut. Kauniit ajatukset jäivät elämään Royn ajatuksissa.

He olivat kumpikin loukkaantuneita kun Roy vihdoin tunnusti tuntemuksensa Edwardille ollessaan huolissaan tuosta. Silloin hän ensi kerran pääsi toisen roolin sisälle, se oli niin erilaista kuin tuo oli odottanutkaan. Myöhemmin Roy tosin sai kokea taas miltä tuntuu kun kaksi käsivartta kietoutuu ympärille ja lempeä käsi silittää hiuksia.

Maes oli ollut useimmiten raju ja hiukan kärsimätönkin, jolloin Roy oli oppinut itse olemaan hellä ja huolehtiva. Edwardin kanssa hän tappeli siitä, että halusi olla lempeä ja tehdä asioita rauhallisesti. Edward ei halunnut että kukaan huolehtisi hänestä ja tekikin kaikkensa päästäkseen pois toisen huolehtivasta syleilystä.

Useita kertoja Edward suuttuessaan syystä tai syyttä huusi ja sanoi Rpoyta murhaajaksi, ajaen tuon masennukseen aina siihen asti, kunnes sopu solmittiin miesten välille. Välillä Roy itki Maesia takaisin, mutta Edward harvoin välitti siitä, vaan teki tiedettäväksi että hän oli paikalla.

Välillä Edward joutui pitämään Royta syleilyssään, kunnes tuo oli taas kerran luetellut kaikki synnit joita oli tehnyt ja yrittänyt puhua Edwardin lopettamaan hänen rakastamisensa. Roy tunsi olevansa heikko joinain öinä ja kaipasi tiukkaa halausta nukahtaakseen levollisesti.

Silloin kun Royn ja Maesin useamman vuoden kestänyt suhde päättyi, oli syksy. Sinä päivänä oli satanut ja paljon ja Roy odotti innolla toisen tulevan päivälliselle, jonka tuo oli saanut aikaan. Pöydällä oli kynttilä odottamassa sytyttämistään ja viinipullo odotti korkkaamista jääkaapin päällä.

Maes oli sateesta märkä tullessaan sisälle Royn asuntoon, joka oli ravintolan yläkerrassa. Ei kestänyt kauaa, ennen kuin Roy, joka oli tullut tervehtimään toista, oli painettu vasten seinää suudelman voimalla, Maesin vasen käsi hänen päänsä vieressä.

Kun Maes irrottautui hiukan, Roy tapansa mukaan käänsi päänsä tuon vasenta kättä vasten. Yhdessä silmänräpäyksessä Royn koko maailma mureni hänen käsistään, kun tuon silmät osuivat viattomaan kultarinkulaan hänen Maesinsa sormessa.

Silloin mies tyrkkäsi Maesin pois ensimmäisen kerran. "Mi... mitä olet mennyt tekemään Hughes?!" Roy kysyi järkyttyneenä ja piteli tuon sormuskättä kädellään. Maes katsoo sormusta vaivaantuneena. "Olisit kertonut! Lupasit kertoa! Mene hänen luokseen, kuitenkin haluat!" Roy huusi kyynelet silmissään ja

Maes ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin mennä häveten itseään, olisihan hänen nyt jo pitänyt tietää, ettei hän voisi pitää kumpaakin, Royta että tyttöystäväänsä Graciaa. Ongelma oli siinä, että Maes rakasti lapsia. Roy ei voinut luonnollisestikaan tarjota perheenlisäystä hänelle, vaikka Maes oli aivan varma, että toinen oli tutkinut mahdollisuutta tehdä jotain alkemian avulla.

Se olikin yksi syy, jonka takia hänen oli jotenkin jätettävä Roy. Moinen uhkapeli veisi vain tuon hengen, sillä eihän mies voisi koskaan saada lapsia. Roy oli juuri niin hullu, että Maes olisi uskonut tuon kokeilevan sitä itseensä, vaikka vain miellyttääkseen häntä. Kun Maes olisi Gracian kanssa, Roy olisi turvassa omalta miellyttämisen halultaan.

Edward ei voinut sietää lapsia, koska he eivät osanneet olla kysymättä, miksi alkemisti oli niin pieni. Joku kerta Roy kysyi Edwardilta, halusiko tuo lapsia ja vastaus oli ehdoton ei, joka oli Roylle helpotus. Häntä ei vaihdettaisi isorintaiseen naiseen ainakaan lapsien takia.

Heidän elämänsä kulki omia teitään, aina siihen asti että Roy ja Edward siirrettiin erikaupunkeihin. Tämä loitonsi heitä toisistaan ehkä liikaakin, mutta kumpikin mies oli tiennyt alusta lähtien, kuinka lopulta kävisi. Siltikin Roy tunsi olonsa usein surulliseksi ja yksinäiseksi.

Edwardin räiskyvä luonne oli tehnyt kotinsa hänen sydämeensä, ja ilman sitä eläminen kävi vaikeaksi. Kaikkein pahimpia olivat päivät, jolloin Ed oli juuri mennyt takaisin Itäkaupunkiin ja Roy istui yksin tyhjässä asunnossaan. Hän ei koskaan itkenyt ikäväänsä, mutta ei siitä juuri puuttunutkaan. Yksinäisyys ahdisti, mutta Roy yritti pysyä vahvana.

Päivät kuluivat ja eroaminen juna-asemalla muuttui vähitellen helpommaksi. He kohtasivat ehkä kerran kuussa, purkaen kaiken toisilleen, nopeasti, ennen kuin toinen heistä taas lähtisi. Kerran juuri sellaisena päivänä, kun Roy käveli Edwardin kanssa juna-asemalle lähteäkseen keskukseen, häntä ammuttiin kylkeen. Roy heräsi kipuun Edwardin syliin nostettuna, kun ambulanssin sireenit ulvoivat jossain kaukana.

"Roy, lääkäri on tulossa! Koita kestää!" Edward puhui hänelle ja Roy hämmästyi huomatessaan että ampumahaava oli poltettu umpeen ja hämmästyttävän tarkasti.

"Minä poltin sen, lainasin hanskojasi..." Edward sanoo ja Roy hymyilee.

"Tiesin että osaisit käyttää niitä.." Roy sanoo, ennen kuin suloinen pimeys vie hänet mukanaan. Ambulanssin hälinä, jotta mies jäisi henkiin keräsi katsojia.

Roy Mustang laskettiin sairas eläkkeelle armeijasta, tuon keuhkoihin tulleiden vaurioiden takia. Lopulta tulialkemistin eläkkeelle lähetti tavallinen tulehdus. Mies ei enää pystyisi toimimaan armeijan rankassa palveluksessa, mutta elämä siviilinä hyvän eläkkeen turvin ei ollut ollenkaan huonompi asia.

Roy pystyi nyt asumaan siellä minne toinen tuli siirretyksi, ja sehän sopi miehelle. Kun Edward tuli kotiin, häntä odotti kepin kanssa kulkeva Mustang ja katettu ruokapöytä. Siitä oli tullut jo tapa, eikä ollut kulunut kahtakaan kuukautta Royn eläkkeelle pääsemisestä. Vanhempi mies oli jo kehittänyt viha-/rakkaussuhteen ruuanlaittoa kohtaan ja Edward kaikkiruokaisena söi kaiken, minkä toinen teki.

Tänään he istuivat iltaa jutellen Edwardin työstä ja lopulta Roy oli ensimmäinen nukahtaja, koska oli kävellyt puolen kaupunkia Gracian mukana kauppa reissullaan. Edward silitteli hiljaisena olkapäätään vasten painettua päätä.

Oli sinällään mukavaa, kun Roy oli vain hänen, mutta häntä huoletti kuinka vähän ihmiskontakteja Roy haki nykyään. Mies oli nähnyt Royn päiväkirjat ja lukenut noin puolet niistä. Oli vaikea ellei mahdoton tehtävä ymmärtää Royn mieltä, mutta lukemalla tuon päiväkirjoja, ilman lupaa tietty!, Edward oli sivu sivulta tehnyt matkaa kohti sitä.

Edward oli huomannut pian toisen miehen päiväkirjasta, että sota oli satuttanut tuota syvästi. Vuosia sitten Edward olisi nauranut moisille asioille, mutta nyt tuo oli nähnyt Royn, Ei Eversti Mustangia. Toisen elämä oli kovaa ja tuo usein kirjoitti katuvansa tekojaan.

Hughesista Edward oli huomannut Royn aina kirjoittavan lämpimällä taustasävyllä. Nopeasti Edward huomasi, kuinka paljon Roy ajatteli muita ihmisiä, ennen kuin toimi. Päiväkirja, joka oli aloitettu sen jälkeen, kun hän alkoi olla Royn seurassa, oli usein huolestuneen sävyinen, hänen poissa olojensa aikana tuskallisen yksinäisiä kuvauksia sisältävä ja kun hän oli paikalla kirjoitus sai onnellisen ja rennon kuljetuksen.

Royn kädet puristuivat Edwardin paitaan, kuin varmistaakseen ettei toinen pääsisi pois ja nuorempi huokaisi. Yksi kerrallaan ihmiset olivat jättäneet yksinäisyyteensä, vaikka mies oli puolustanut heitä henkensä uhalla. Ulkoa mies näytti täydelliseltä, mutta kun naamiot otettiin häneltä, hänen sisällään piileksivä pelokas olento tuli esiin.

Sitä oli helppo satuttaa, ellei tiennyt sen olemassa olosta. Useimmiten olento oli iloinen ja haikeakin, mutta se osasi olla rohkea jos joku rakas tarvitsi suojaa. Toisinaan, kun sitä oli loukattu, se piiloutui pienimpiin soppiin itkemään, vaikka Royn silmät olisivat pysyneet kuivina.

Jos olentoa ja sen tuntemuksia piti hyvin se tuhosi naamioita Royn kasvoilta. Sellaisina hetkinä kun toisen kasvoilla ei ollut naamioita, vaan tuo oli pelkkä Roy, Edward näki, kuinka olento naamioidensa alta päästyään suorastaan loisti. Edward vain totesi, että toinen oli luonteeltaan hyvä, vaikka jokainen synti oli miestä koulinut rakastamaan rajusti, suojelemaan itsensä unohtaen ja ikävöimään hellyyttä.

Sellainen oli luonteeltaan se Roy Mustang, jota Edward ja Maes rakastivat, tuon tiimi piti ystävinään ja jota koko muu maailma kutsui hirviöksi tai sankariksi. Kaikista traagisinta oli kuitenkin se, että Roy Mustang oli vain ihminen kaikkine vikoineen, samanlainen kuin he kaikki muutkin. Vaikka tuo itse yrittikin sen kovasti salata kasvattamalla itselleen naamioita, joiden taakse piiloutua muiden katseilta.


End file.
